1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable media data storage drive and more particularly to protecting such a data storage drive from contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable disk cartridges for storing digital electronic information typically comprise an outer casing or shell that houses a rotatable recording medium, or disk, upon which electronic information can be stored. The cartridge shell houses one or more disks, which are mounted on a hub that freely rotate within the cartridge. When the cartridge is inserted into a disk drive, a motor-driven spindle in the drive must engage the hub in order to rotate the disk(s) within the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,793, Apr. 20, 1993, Garold Plonczak, "Removable Cartridge Disk Drive with an Integral Head Loading Ramp, Air Filter and Removable Cartridge Door Safety Stop" relates to a removable cartridge disk drive with an integral head loading ramp, air filter and removable cartridge door safety stop. Air filters for reducing contamination are known.
U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 08/703,227, filed Sep. 6, 1996, entitled "Disk Drive Having A Seal To Eliminate Contamination" (Attorney's Docket IOM-9280) relates to the reduction of contamination. This invention reduces the reduction of particles inside a disk drive by sealing an opening that provides an access to a rotating flange on the outside of the drive to link it to a rotating lever on the inside of the drive.
There are still places, however, on and around removable disk drives through which foreign particles can permeate. Thus, it is desirable to provide a removable disk drive with improved protection against ambient contamination.